


I Want You Bigger

by Digthatgirl



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Feeding Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Total Drama weight gain story. Feeder Courtney, Feedee Duncan. Originally posted on DeviantArt on 01/10/13.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 7





	I Want You Bigger

It was just a normal day for Duncan; sat on his bed watching cartoons. He was surprised when Courtney came in with a large box. He sat up straighter and turned the TV off.  
“Uh…Court? What are you doing here?” Duncan felt a bit nervous; he hadn’t seen Courtney since they’d broken up. He and Gwen had split but Season 5 was a few weeks away. Why was she there now?  
“Can’t I come see my favourite delinquent when I’ve got something to show him?” Courtney pouted a little, a small smile on her face.  
Duncan sighed, “No Princess you cannot-” Wait, something to show him…This could be interesting, “What did you want to show me beautiful?” Courtney smiled even wider and sat on his lap. Duncan raised his eyebrow slightly but didn’t object.  
Courtney began lovingly stroking his Mohawk before massaging his neck, her hands gliding over his lean, toned body. He could get used to this. “I wanted to show you just how much I love you.” Her hands slithered down his front, stopping at his belly button. Keeping one hand on his stomach she used her other hand to open the box. Inside was a giant, creamy chocolate cake, 4 layers of pure chocolateyness, covered in icing, sprinkles and syrup. Duncan began to drool slightly; he loved chocolate.  
Courtney smiled, she had him hooked. “I know what you like Duncan. You like chocolate…a lot. Before you were a fully-fledged criminal you were addicted to food. You were so cute and chubby. Then you had to go and lose weight. Sure you liked your stomach but you wanted to impress. You stopped eating. Instead of shoving your fingers into your food you shoved them down your throat. You got skinny.” As Courtney talked her hands stroked his seemingly hollow stomach. Duncan was confused. How the hell did she know this? Yeah, he had a fetish but he hadn’t let it show. No one likes weight gain. Unless-  
Duncan looked up as Courtney shovelled a large piece of the cake into his mouth. She knew she didn’t have to pin him down, she knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. Duncan groaned as the flavour hit his taste buds. He was in heaven, pure chocolate heaven. No! He couldn’t get fat again. But it tasted so good… His stomach growled loudly. Courtney’s smile grew larger, Duncan’s eyes widened. She picked up another piece and let him eat it straight off her fingers. His stomach continued to grumble and Courtney carried on feeding him.  
After a few minutes she brought her hands back to his belly. It had gotten big and soft and bloated. She stroked it lovingly. It was hanging over his jeans, just like it did when he was young. The button looked ready to pop as a result of his gain. Duncan whimpered slightly. He felt so blissful yet completely disgusted by what he’d done. Courtney leaned over and stroked his chubby cheek. “Ssh…it’ll be okay. You look beautiful.” Her hands began gliding over his skin again, feeling every inch of fat. “But…I want you bigger.” Duncan was about to jump straight off the bed but his stomach held him down. Sure it wasn’t that big but it felt so heavy. Courtney clambered back on top of him and shoved more cake in his mouth. The second he swallowed she shoved another piece in.  
This went on for about an hour. Where was she getting all this cake from? Duncan didn’t care anymore, all he cared about was the orgasmic feeling he was getting from all this food. He began panting heavily and Courtney slipped off his underwear, his pants splitting quite some time before, his shirt being discarded shortly after. He was now completely naked Courtney groped his erection and began tickling it, running her hands all over it. It became far too much for Duncan. He grunted as he ejaculated on the bed, his now meaty thighs getting splattered in the gooey liquid. He looked down, it looked like cream. Thinking about food got his large belly growling again and Courtney brought out a large vat of chocolate milk from under the bed. Wait, when did she-? She shoved one end of the pipe she’d connected to it into Duncan’s open mouth and twisted a switch on the side of the vat. Instantly Duncan’s mouth was filled with rich, creamy milk. He sank back into the bed with pleasure, the bed creaking under his absurd weight.  
Courtney left the vat and began to play with the increasingly large amount of flab on his belly. She guessed he weighed about…400 pounds now. 5 minutes passed and Courtney decided his weight had gone up to at least 450 pounds by now. Duncan had long since gone into a food coma. He was completely submissive, silently begging Courtney to bring him more food. And she was gonna deliver.

“Aaargh!” Duncan shot up in bed. His eyes darted about the room looking for the fat lover. His room appeared as it always did; messy and dark. He then sank back under the covers. “It was just a dream.” He sighed in relief and put a hand on his stomach. It was still flat as a pancake. He smiled smugly for about a second before his expression changed into a look of sadness. He missed his soft tummy, the way it peeped out from under his shirt, the cute sound it made when he was hungry. He quickly scowled and pushed the thought out of his head. He did not miss being fat. He never would. Duncan sniffed as he heard his mother frying up some chocolate chip pancakes on her day off. His favourite. GROOOOOOOOWL! Just one wouldn’t hurt…


End file.
